


find your freedom in the music

by peacheda



Series: malum oneshots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddly Michael, Fluff, HAD TO THROW THAT IN SRY, HE WEARS A PINK SWEATER, LITERALLY, M/M, Sad Michael, ashton and luke are only in like a paragraph, basically just calum helping sad michael, idk how to tag fuck this, one gay slur, pre malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacheda/pseuds/peacheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we have neighboring apartments and i found you sitting in the hall crying because you're hella exhausted and you're so tired you can't get your key to work in the lock please stop crying i'm trying to help you</p><p> </p><p>prompt featuring pre slash malum</p>
            </blockquote>





	find your freedom in the music

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt AU:   
> • we have neighboring apartments and i found you sitting in the hall crying because you're hella exhausted and you're so tired you can't get your key to work in the lock please stop crying i'm trying to help you
> 
>  
> 
> \-- this is really shitty and stupid but i really just wanted to write something with sad michael and calum cuddling him (so basically i have zero regrets) ((also unedited as heck))

Calum sighed happily as he bit into the chocolate croissant he had nabbed off of his best friend after helping him set up his new fish tank. He slowly shambled out from the elevator, his apartment being on the fourth floor, and dug into the pocket of his skinny jeans to find his key. 

As he took a right into his own hallway, he saw a boy hunched over his door knob. At first he thought nothing of it, until he got into range of hearing the boy's distressed sobs and could see how badly the hand holding the key was shaking. Calum's pace quickened when he saw the distressed boy slam a fist against the door, before tightly wrapping his arms around his midsection and sliding to the floor.

The boy didn't look up as Calum crouched in front of him and continued to sob as Calum softly brushed his fingers against his chin. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Calum asked soothingly, trying to remember his cute neighbor's name. The boy only hugged himself tighter, key digging sharply into his palm. "Hey, it's okay, you're okay, just give me your key and I'll help you inside alright?"

The black haired beauty nodded slowly, sweater paws coming up to wipe at his puffy emerald eyes and holy shit he's so pretty.

The boy shakily released the key into Calum'a outstretched palm, and let out another soft sniffle as Calum reached up to unlock the door with a soft click. Calum looked at the smaller boy thoughtfully, before slipping an arm underneath his knees and around his torso.

The smaller let out a squeak of defiance as he was lifted bridal style in the other's tanned arms, but wrapped his own sweater covered limbs around Calum's neck. The latter stood fully, disgruntled at the fact the boy in his arms weighed so little, and carried him into the dark apartment slowly.

Calum used his elbow to switch on the lights, before walking over to the small leather couch placed haphazardly in the middle of the 'living room'. As he set the boy down, Calum could finally take in the dark bags under his eyes, and the sickly hue of his cheeks.

"What's your name, babe?" Calum cooed, hoping that the pet name would help settle him.

"It's Michael," The black haired boy mumbled, his pink sweater paws once again coming up to cover his pale face, green eyes peaking out from above the fabric. 

"Do you have any tea I could make you, Mikey?" Calum soothed, running a hand through the boy's black hair, noting how his shaking had been reduced to a mere trembling. He added as a second thought, "Or a blanket?"

"J-just a blanket, please?" Pearl white teeth peaked out as Michael bit his bottom lip, that Calum was totally not fantasizing about right now, and cheeks flared pink to match his fluffy sweater. 

Calum nodded, willing himself not to get a stiffy while the boy was so distressed, and quickly went to grab a fluffy grey blanket that sat in the corner beside a small table holding a fish tank. He took a quick moment to admire the neon fish quickly darting around, before snatching the blanket and returning to Michael's side.

"Here, Mikey," Calum smiled, tucking the blanket around the still-blushing boy. "Oh! My name's Calum, I almost forgot." 

Michael giggled, before wiping at his puffy eyes as they began to fill with tears again. Calum frowned, pulling the smaller boy closer to him.

"What's wrong, baby? You can talk you me." Cal said, running a hand through the black strands of Michael's hair as he buried his head in the former's chest.

"I told my friend that I was g-gay." Michael whimpered, clutching onto Calum's shirt tighter. "He told m-me that he hated f-fags and kicked me out of his place."

"Oh, Mikey, babe," Calum sighed, tugging the sobbing boy onto his lap and burying his face into his hair, soothingly rubbing his back.

"I f-forgot my phone here, so I couldn't call Lukey to pick me u-up, and I got lost trying to find my way home." Michael cried, staining his pale cheeks and creating a splotch on Calum's white muscle tank.

Calum allowed Michael to let out his tears until he was passed out in the former's lap, his snores intermingling with his small sniffles. Calum sat watching the boy, smiling at his relaxed, pretty, face.

He jumped however, when the door was thrown open, and two large boys came rushing in. The tallest one, who was sporting a Varsity jacket and a quiff, instantly froze at the sight of a tear-stained Michael in somebody else's lap. The long-haired boy, however, let our an aww and cooed at the sight. 

"I'm Calum, from across the hall." He stated, although it came out as more of a question rather than a statement. 

"I'm Ashton, and that's Luke." The long haired boy pointed to his friend with a smile, before turning his attention to the (basically) kitten in Calum's lap. "How's Mikey?"

Calum hesitated before shrugging, "He was a mess in the hallway, so I helped him inside. Really hung up over his friend, though."

Luke nodded, before walking forward to grab Michael from Calum's lap. He lifted the smaller boy bridal style, before carrying him into one of the small bedrooms down the hall.  
He came back only a few minutes later, before plopping down on the couch beside Calum.

"I have to get going, but when Michael gets up tell him to get ready for a mind blowing date with yours truly." Calum smiled, before he was gone and out the door, back to his smaller apartment.


End file.
